rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Slumber Party
' The Last Slumber Party' is a 1988 not-quite horror film. Linda, Tracy, and Chris are a trio of teenage girls who decide to celebrate the last day of high school by having a slumber party at Linda's house. A few guys also show up to further enhance the merry festivities. However, things take a turn for the worse when a homicidal maniac who has just escaped from a mental hospital crashes the bash. RiffTrax released their riff in July 2014. It was awarded the Editor's Choice Award in the RiffWiki.net 2014 Year in Review. Description and Preview After learning he is set to be lobotomized by the staff of the Oak Ridge Memorial Hospital, an extremely volatile mental patient named Mr. Randles (a name only used near the end of the film) somehow sneaks out of his room, and into a supply closet, where he disguises himself as a surgeon, and escapes, leaving a pile of sheets under his blanket to cover his tracks. Wanting revenge on his keeper, one Doctor Sickler, Randles (after murdering a nurse and an orderly at a bus stop near the asylum) begins making his way to the good doctor's house, bloody scalpel in hand. As the escaped maniac stalks around town, three Northridge High gal pals by the name of Chris, Tracy and Linda (who happens to be Doctor Sickler's daughter) decide to celebrate the start of summer vacation by holding a slumber party at Linda's house, since only her sleepy mother will be home, allowing them to easily sneak in booze, drugs and boys; and said group of boys consists of Chris and Tracy's troublemaker boyfriends, Tommy and Billy, and their less mischievous buddy, Scott, who everyone intends to set up with Linda. Of course, Mr. Randles happens to crash this slumber party when it gets into full swing, sneaking into the house via a ladder left leaning against a window by the boys, who used it to gain access to the house. Deciding to take his rage out on Doctor Sickler's family and everyone else under his roof, Mr. Randles sets about making sure this is a slumber party no one will forget... because it'll be The Last Slumber Party! Cast and Crew *Jan Jenson as Chris *Nancy Mayer as Tracy *Joann Whitley as Linda *Danny David as Tommy *Paul Amend as Scott *David Whitley as Dr. Sickler Quotes Notes * When Mike says "Music by First Strike, who shared a bill with Killer Dwarves, Truckfighters, and Scattered Hamlet at this year's Rocklahoma, and I didn't make any of that up," he's not making it up. Those were all acts at the 2014 Rocklahoma festival, which is an annual 3 day hard rock festival held in Pryor, Oklahoma. See Also *Super Mario Bros. *Night of the Lepus *The Wizard of Oz *Fist of Fury External Links *The Last Slumber Party on RiffTrax Category:The Last Slumber Party Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2014 Category:Editor's Choice Award Winner Category:Starter Kit: Deep Cuts